Love?
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: How do you know when you like someone? A simple question opens Puck's eyes. Fairy Fic Godmother again! :P


Love?

Puck's mother Eden was in love with Rachel Berry, much to Puck's annoyance it should be mentioned, it wasn't that he didn't like Rachel he did. After babygate and Beth's adoption as well as the fallout of breakup mark three between Rachel and Finn, the two of them had become really good friends, it just made Puck's life difficult that Rachel was always at his house because his mom freaked out that she was on her own so much.

This meant nine times out of ten when he stumbled into his house because of the stiff door that he would find Rachel curled up on the sofa sometimes with his sister, and every time he hooked up and didn't come home he would find her eyes meeting his and walking away the next morning.

"Hey" he shouted walking into the house, but he was deafened by the blast of music coming from the kitchen, dumping his back pack he walked into the kitchen and winced as he saw his mom shaking around to some golden oldie on the radio. Backing away swiftly he bolted upstairs sighing in relief as the music became muffled and his mothers screechy voice was drowned out by the bass, passing his sisters room he ground himself to a halt as he heard her gentle voice ask a hesitating question.

"How do you know when you like someone?"

"What do you mean sweetie?" Rachel asked her voice just as quiet for once, causing Puck to strain to hear her voice, for a reason unknown to him, he slid down the wall and sat down before lightly pushing the door open a little, looking through the crack to see Rachel brushing and plaiting his sisters hair as they perched on the bed.

"Well there is a boy in school but I don't know if I like him like him, how do you know?"

"There is a lot of ways" Rachel said picking up the pieces of separated hair and starting to plait the long brown hair "do you smile as soon as you see him? And even when he is being completely stupid and annoying you just know that he is going to smile at you and you will forgive him. And it doesn't matter that in some respects you are worlds apart because when it's just the two of you everything else falls away and you are just the two of you, the real you that very few people seem because we all have a part of ourselves that we hide"

Rebecca smiled and looked up at Rachel with a giggle "thank you"

"Oh so you are not going to tell me if you like him?" Rachel teased as she finished the plait and tied a ribbon around the bottom.

"Nope it's a secret" Becca smiled "could you do French plaits for me?" she asked jumping up to look in the mirror.

"Of course I can, they take a longer period of time however, so why don't you put a DVD on that we can both watch"

Puck got to his feet unsteadily outside and bolted down the stairs and out the front door as quickly as he could, everything Rachel had said, everything she had described, that was how he felt about her.

As soon as she bounced into a room in one of her completely ridiculous outfits he smiled, maybe not outwards all the time, but her infectious manner always washed over him and made him feel better.

Even when she was bitching them all out and having a diva fit, after everything had calmed down she would flash a smile and he was always watching her enough to see it, and it would make everything right again, he forgave her instantly for her attitude or what she had said. Just like he knew that she forgave him for being a dick, and when he still acted like a douche around her.

And when it was just the two of them was some of his favourite times ever, sitting at the end of her bed as they talked about the Glist or any subsequent conversation about Finn, or Quinn, or simply the two of them talking about everything. He was allowed to be just him, no bravado, no Puckishness, just him with no need to keep up his reputation, he didn't hide and neither did she.

"Hey dude" Mike greeted as Puck walked down the outside basement stairs "thought you were going home?"

"Dude I'm in like with Rachel" Puck announced in shock falling down on the sofa next to his friend who was reading a comic book.

"Duh!" Mike laughed returning to his comic "course you are, and it's a little more than like dude"

"What? The Puckerone doesn't love anyone" Puck scoffed.

"Right so you don't know every little thing about her, and even though you say she annoys you I bet you are fucking proud when she stands up for herself. And you don't love it when it's just the two of you and there is none of this fake bravado"

"Please!" Puck scoffed again

"Fine lets test it" Mike said putting down the comic book, glad he was one of Rachel's best friends and knew the right answers "what is Rachel's favourite colour?"

"Blue" Puck answered instinctively.

"Well isn't that a shocker because everyone else thinks it pink, except me which knows it is blue"

"One right answer"

"Food?"

"Nut Roast"

Mike smirked again "Musical?" he asked slyly

As Puck blanched and mumbled "Funny Girl"

Mike laughed "oh yeah you know nothing about her"

"Those are just some stupid facts"

Mike bit hit tongue from yelling and picked up his comic book again "right so even at your worst, which dude for you, is fucking bad, you don't know that Rachel will do anything for you. Christ dude what do you think love is? Its knowing the little things that matter, when you see someone at their worst and you still love them means that you will love them at their best" ignoring his friend he turned back to his comic book and let Puck mull over what he said.

Love? Nah I don't love anyone he scoffed I mean so what that Rachel has seen me be a right fucking douche, that just means that I have to try harder and that she is my friend. Who cares that I can tell her everything and she can tell me everything...right? It just means that we are close...like closer then I have been anyone before. Right so she is my best friend but I'm not in love with my best friend...right my best friend that I find like amazingly hot...like god those legs. They go for fucking miles and would fit like a glove around my waist, and her eyes, they tell me everything, when she is sad but trying to hide it her eyes tell me, and when she's happy they sparkle...and I get happy to because like her dads are never around and I just need to look after her...

"Oh fuck!" he swore

"Told ya" Mike said smugly

"So does she love me Mister Know it All?" Puck demanded, suddenly very scared about Mike's answer.

"To be honest, I'm not sure, she doesn't really talk about her personal life so much as show it, when she makes a show and dance of it it's because she thinks that's how it should be. Come on dude, her own parents just send her to a therapist when things get tough she thinks about how love is supposed to be but really what has she got as a real example? Finn fucking her around? Her mom leaving her again? Her parents never home? I know she cares about you, but I don't know if she knows what love is"

"She's pretty damaged aint she?" Puck admitted reluctantly.

"Yeah"

"What can I do?" Puck asked a little desperately, now that he admitted his feelings he needed her to return them.

"Show her what it really means, because even if you are sort of damaged by your dads leaving at least you have always had one parent that gives a damn and sister who worships the ground you walk on. Rachel had no one until your mom found out about her"

"She's my girl, I'll show her in every way I can"

"Not just sex" Mike warned "if you fuck her up more, I will fuck you up"

"Promise" Puck said getting up and walking back out of Mike's house and back home "hey mom" he greeted walking into the living room "Rach here?"

"Upstairs in her bedroom" Eden said looking up and smiling, her smile growing as she saw that her son had finally figured it out, as he turned on his heel and marched upstairs, she should be worried that her son practically lived with the girl he was in love with but she trusted him, especially with Rachel.

"Rach?" Puck asked poking his head through the door "can I come in and talk to you?"

"I don't think you have ever asked before" Rachel laughed and pausing the DVD and pulling herself to sit up "please come in"

"I need to tell you something" Puck said coming in and sitting down as close to her as he could on the small bed "you're my girl"

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"You...you're my girl, I've been an idiot by not telling you but you are"

"What does being your girl entail exactly?" Rachel asked quirking her eyebrow in surprise and curiosity.

"Oh I think you know" Puck smirked climbing over her and stretching out over her, forcing her to lie down "Rach I love you"

Rachel blanched a little and looked up at him in fear, she didn't know what love was supposed to feel like she thought she had loved Finn, but time and again he hurt her, just like her parents.

"It's ok" he soothed, caressing her cheek "I know that you don't know what that means yet but I am going to show you"

"Through sex?" Rachel squeaked.

"One day, making love to you will be an affirmation of all my feelings for you; until you are comfortable with that I can show you in all the other ways there is. I heard you talking to Becca tonight, and all those things about liking someone? I feel that about you and more, I love you"

Rachel sighed closing her eyes momentarily before looking up at him again, absolute trust glowing through her warm brown eyes up at him "ok" she whispered before his head ducked to press a kiss too her lips.


End file.
